


Pumpkin Spice Everything!

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Autumn, Chores, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Pumpkin Spice, Seasonal, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Kate sends Gwen and Quentin grocery shopping. That goes about as well as you would expect.





	Pumpkin Spice Everything!

**Author's Note:**

> written for allbingo's Fall festival. Prompt: Pumpkin Spice Everything!

Kate had just finished loading the last of the piled-up dishes into the dishwasher when Gwen and Quentin came home with the groceries. 

"Finally, you two have been gone almost five hours -- is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Shopping was fun, right Jeff?" Gwen was wearing Jeff the baby landshark in one of those baby-carrying pouches on her chest.

"Um, did you take Jeff shopping with you?" Kate asked.

"Well, we weren't going to leave him in the car, he's just a baby, right Quentin?"

"Don't drag me into your crazy. I told you to leave him home." Quentin's arms were ladened with several overstuffed grocery bags.

Kate didn't even want to know what had taken them so long, especially if it was Jeff related. She shook her head and sighed. "Okay -- let's see what you got." 

Quentin unloaded the bags onto the kitchen table, then helped Gwen with getting Jeff out of his carrier thingy. They had him hooked into some kind of harness too, which was probably a good thing. Baby landsharks tended to get into a lot of trouble. Kate was going to have to deal with that situation eventually. She wasn't looking forward to that conversation at all.

Gwen started unpacking the bags and Kate frowned. There was a definite theme going on with the provisions. "Um...Gwen..."

"Did I do good?" Gwen had a big smile on her face and was looking very proud of herself.

"Um...what happened to the list I gave you?" Kate had carefully printed out a shopping list for Gwen and Quentin that morning with instructions not to deviate from it unless it was an absolute emergency. 

"Oh, Jeff ate it." Gwen's smile didn't falter.

"Jeff ate the list?"

"Yup, but don't worry. I read it first and I think I remembered everything," Gwen said.

Kate shook her head. There didn't seem to be anything from the list on the table at all, and that wasn't even the worst of it. "Is it me or is everything here pumpkin spiced?"

"Isn't it festive?" Gwen's smile grew even wider. "It took us three different grocery stores to find that pumpkin spice frozen pizza. Awesome, huh?"

"Awesome is a word..." Kate turned to Quentin. "How could you let this happen?"

"When did I become the designated grownup?" Quentin asked.

Gwen and Quentin left the room with Jeff. Kate turned to look over all the pumpkin spice flavored foodstuffs. There were the usual seasonal specials like instant oatmeal, coffee, cookies, Pop-Tarts, bagels and several different brands of cereal, all with the dreaded pumpkin spice flavoring. There were also strange things like the pizza and potato chips and even pumpkin spice jerky. 

Clint walked in, looked at the food, then at Kate. "What the...?"

"Gwen and Quentin went grocery shopping."

"Why?"

"It was their turn?" Kate had thought it would be fine if she sent the two of them together. She'd foolishly believed Quentin would help reign in Gwen's impractical side, maybe act as a stabilizing force. Yeah, that had been stupid. She could see that now.

Clint bent down to whisper in Kate's ear, "You probably shouldn't let that happen again." He grabbed the bag of coffee.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kate looked at Clint incredulously. 

"I'm going to make coffee, what else would I do with it?"

"I don't know, dump it? It's pumpkin spice." Even the smell of the stuff was making her want to gag.

Clint shrugged. "It has caffeine."

"Okay, Hawkeye, it's your funeral. You do you."

Kate looked at the groceries in despair. What was she going to do with all this? The grocery budget was blown for at least the next week. Who was even going to eat this stuff? Someone was going to need to do another shopping run. Kate sighed. She missed being rich. 

She set about putting everything away, trying to figure out what might actually get used and what would end up at the nearest food pantry. She heard the coffee machine gurgle and looked over to the counter where Clint was pouring himself a mug of some seriously nasty smelling coffee. "You're really going to drink that?"

"It's coffee." As if that was enough of a reason to consume any nasty flavored garbage.

Kate watched as he blew on it and then took a sip. He didn't spit it out. He didn't even make a face. She was about to say something pithy when she heard giggling coming from the other room. She put down a box of pumpkin spice crackers and snuck around the corner. 

The sound was coming from Gwen's room. The door was open a crack, Kate leaned close and listened in.

"You were right, it worked," Gwen said in-between giggles.

"I told you -- now there's no way Kate will ask us to do the shopping again. If we're lucky, she won't trust us with any of the chores," Quentin said. His voice was smug.

Kate pushed the door open. "Excuse -- oh no -- oh god no --" She took a quick step back and slammed the door closed. Too much pink, too much skin, too many body parts. Oh her eyes. She stumbled back to the kitchen. Clint steadied her.

"They did it on purpose, so I wouldn't make them go shopping again. I don't want to be team leader anymore, you do it. I need to go bleach my eyeballs."

"I guess I'll finish putting this away for you," Clint said. Kate headed to the bathroom for a very long, very hot shower.


End file.
